Fallout Villains
by orionad6
Summary: A man awakens with a strange power and decides... what the hell lets have some fun! the story Of a courier ,a broken scout and the dangers of the wasteland (they get less scary when you can click your fingers and send them flying over a cliff) Feature: arms made of goat! a hippy ant swarm! a demi-god! and a body count to disgrace a nuclear bomb
1. Chapter 1

Fallout Villains

Prologue

It started as many things do with a bang

Wellllllll to be more accurate it started with several bangs a scream a lot of swearing and a few shouts of why isn't he dead but that's the funny thing isn't it.

When death came for me that night it found out I had a very tough head and as Benny said, the game was rigged from the start

Little did the fool know the dice were weighted on my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Commerce at its finest

A man was hauled into Doc Mitchell's house last night. Now a creature emerges, a creature that has already done so much and is only now beginning to see its true power. He walks away with all he can take: a large amount of meds, some food, a very old hat, a 9mm submachine gun (_some repair required)_ and the power to take the powers of others and the wonderful gift of telekinesis.

It's dry. The sun beats down unmercifully. The air has no moisture in it at all and Darian walks, _strolls_ down the "main" street of a town that is so small it doesn't even have one horse.

_Ok, thought Darian, I need to get some more supplies, find more powers, find the guy that tried to kill me and generally start doing my thing again._

So he went into the general store.

After a crappy sales pitch from Chet the store's owner, a most unpleasant little man, Darian bought a shovel and a .22 revolver in exchange for some doctor's bags.

"So" said Chet "what brought you all the way out here then?"Still eyeing the caps the boy was carrying.

"A whim was all." retorted Darian.

"Well, if you're just going on whims then you might as well head down to the NCR correctional institute. It's a great place for people to get on their feet, just tell them Chet sent you and they at least give you a meal."

"That sounds good I think I'll do that."

"Good" replied Chet _he's a bit young but the powder gangers will take anyone and they do pay good caps. T_hat was when he realised something; the strange boy's eyes were glowing blue.

"Wait wh-"a telekinetic attack shut him up and smashed him back into the wall.

"Now Chet" said Darian's voice from below him "I'm a reasonable guy sometimes but that tired old trick? Really? I used it myself for a couple of months when I was just a slaver figured out some better techniques now I'm or I was king slaver so I might go and pay your buddies a visit but don't expect for a moment they'll be able to catch me."

"OK! Ok! Just stop whatever you're doing!"

"Oh sorry Chet but you bet on the wrong hand." and with that Darian crushed Chet into a pulp in mid-air.

"Oooh yes, I'm going to like New Vegas" muttered Darian as he started to loot everything that was of value in Chet's store.

After a thorough looting and picking open the back locker, he walked away with more food, a colt single action and some sort of mercenary uniform.

After a very brief walk, _more a stroll,_ Darian found himself being growled at by a dog called Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne stay! Don't worry, she doesn't bite unless I tell her" said the dog's owner.

"Ok, ok, Goodbye" yelled Darian over his shoulder as he walked back into a small front room and instantly saw the safe on the floor. He bent down and took out a bobby pin and attempted to open it but he didn't know the first thing about safes and ended up just poking it with a pin. Getting steadily angrier, he felt his power well up and the front of the safe caved in.

"Oooh that will be fun" murmured Darian as he reached inside and took out a couple of 10mm rounds, a 10mm pistol and a handful of caps. W_asn't really worth having a safe there was it? _

However, being worried by the looks the locals had started to give him he decided he would walk back to the doctor's house.

Upon entering and kicking the doctor's cranium away from the door, Darian opened the terminal he had seen the doctor looking at earlier when he mentioned Darian's power.

"Wait, these are all powers of people nearby? And they're powers I can have? Interesting."

"So let's start from the top of the list and not stop till I have everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Pre-cognition"

Ironically the first person who ever demonstrated unusual abilities came from the same vault as me: vault 21 where everything was settled through gambling, everybody was equal there... except for Isaac as he never lost.

I only learned later he had the power of pre-cognition. He was also a brilliant artist and would claim he could paint the future. Of course everyone thought he was insane back then, me included. Now he lives in a sign factory in Vegas and I hear he is addicted to Jet. Shame really as his talents could do anything if put to the right use.

A long walk and for the Mojave a surprisingly boring walk. A couple of powder gangers looked at Darian's backpack but something in the way he walked made them think twice about it and they went looking for people elsewhere. He saw a rad scorpion but a simple flick of his wrist sent it flying off a ledge. He really was enjoying his new abilities. After walking through a quite hidden little valley which he got through as quickly as possible, he made a dash through a scorpion infested valley; luckily he could paralyze them so he walked through unhindered.

"I really need a grunt or two, who will run around for me and punch stuff." said Darian as he lifted a giant scorpion up in the air and ripped it in half.

"I really need to get to that sign factory."

A desultory walk through miles of sandy scrub with no interruption and Darian arrived at the Freeside East Gate and looked at New Vegas. It was a mass of light and scrap in equal proportions; huge pre-war meticulously repaired buildings stood right next to a 20 foot wall of junk. _I wonder if it will burn? _thought Darian and using a little telekinetic shove Darian opened the great scrap metal doors to Freeside. "Let's just go get some brains."

After some walking along junk streets filled with prospective body guards, a Mormon fort and "a pre-war dance club?" said Darian to himself "oh well I'll never get it even if they explain it" Darian walked on past the outlet to the silver rush and arrived at the gate to NEW VEGAS.

It was guarded by a hoard of belligerent robots of a very odd type, large boxy head with tuby arms and what looked like a TV in their stomachs. A man in an old worn out suit spoke to him.

"Hey kid, don't go by the greeter without talking to him or those securitrons will blast you apart."

"Ok" said Darian courteously "thank you for the advice."

"No problem kid, pleased to help" said the man.

The man then wandered off but just as he was about to turn a corner he half turned to look back at Darian, his eyes widened and he let out a huge burst of noise and pulled out his revolver.

"KID, LOOK OUT!"

Darian didn't turn round. Amanta turned round, the overseer turned round, his father turned round and only yesterday Doc Mitchell turned round. Darian dived forwards in a perfect roll and when he got to his feet he was still accelerating; the man in the suit fired two shots and Darian heard something behind him stagger so he spun round.

It was a common thug?!

**THIS CREATURE DARED ASSAULT ME!**

The man dressed in rags and leather, the man reeking of jet and with an old ragged beard happened to have an old piece of armour which had blocked the man in the suit's shots however people didn't need to know that. Darian's rage was liquid fire within his veins, his brain had lit up, his hunger returned and he struck out with a whiplash of telekinetic force straight into the man's chest. He gripped his heart and pulled it from his body then dropped it on the floor.

The thug tumbled backwards bright white, gasping, wheezing and dying. The suit man had just arrived next to Darian, panting and amazed.

"I'm a better shot than I thought. I should try merc work again "said the suit.

"Yes, maybe" said Darian. He was still furious that he had to stoop to this level. "I need a thug"

"What?" said suit.

"I don't what to have to kill trash like that with my power. I need a thug of my own to kill other thugs for me" murmured Darian.

"_You_ killed him?" asked suit looking down and then stopped. He saw the armour, he saw the rip and he saw the heart lying next to the thug.

"Well I'm not ashamed to admit that that is one of the strangest things I've ever seen."

"Yeah I'm really special "said Darian and grinned. It was one of his trademark grins. It spread like a plague from one side of his face to the other. His teeth flashed, his canines threatened and his eyes promised a long death to any who annoyed him. Suit stepped back and grinned back, a feeble, scared white faced grin.

"Well, see ya kid."

"Goodbye suit man" Said Darian and walked toward the securitrons.

"Halt! Present passport or submit to a credit check." said the biggest securitron.

"What?"

"You are required to have a minimum balance of 2000 caps to enter the strip."

"Ok, if I try to go by I'll die right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A brief intermission followed by a longer one

"Affirmative"

"Ok, see ya."

So Darian tried option C. He sent a kill wave into the securitrons and ran for it. However there were lots more and they blazed at him with their machine guns. He felt every bullet enter his body and collapsed onto the ground with his entire body shaking.

Then in a single flash he felt a voice that resonated with power, that made even him in his current state tremble and he saw a picture, a dome of power, a valley of life, a city of death and a fissure of ... war and he saw a woman in rags with a collar upon her beautiful neck, huddled in a city of death and a creature bore down upon her, she heard it and turned but it was too late. It cut her with a knife that went through her with no effort at all and she fell dead and the voice which until then had just murmured, spoke.

_These events don't have to happen. These events might or might not happen so Darian you have a choice. Will you be another victim of this world or will you become all you could be. Will you save this woman? _

YES

Really?

YES

REALLY?

YES

The voice, he could tell, was grinning.

Then I will forecast your possible future. Don't be good, don't be weak, and don't be anything but yourself but when you see her, tell her that the forecaster is repaying his debts by sending his angel of death. After that, do what you will.

Are you messing with my head mystery voice?

No, you really do not want her to die.

Damn I'm going soft

No you're not

Tell me about her and I'll do it

Very well: a woman of terrible purpose, of unending rage, obsessed with vengeance, a woman who will destroy the world if not stopped. Without even knowing it, this woman follows one of our kin, a

man to whom technology sings, a man you will stop with a beast, a man and a restless spirit in a city of the dead.

Forecast: stormy with a chance of love

Years ago

"Tell me about my future" said the woman.

"Ok" said the forecaster.

"A man, a demon of wind and death, a creature with power that will one day eclipse all. He could rule this world but in his own mind that would turn this world boring. He is a genius, a maniac and your only hope. One day you shall meet in a city of the dead and you will follow him back into your past.

You will meet Elijah again and Ulysses again and... Veronica and all of them shall fall before the might of you and my angel of death."

"You control him?" said the women, shaken by her future.

"No creature could do that. I can't even see his future. I just pretend I can and I shall guide him to Elijah as a source of power and he will help you in your battle."

"So" said the women recovering from the prophecy "give me my forecast."

The forecaster grinned and faded. All Christine could see was sand going on for miles and then his voice spoke one last time into her mind.

Forecast: stormy with a chance of love


End file.
